Jessica Baker: A transfer story
by DracoMalfoyAdmirer
Summary: Jessica Baker is a transfer student to Hogwarts. When she gets there things don't go quite the way she planned.
1. Moving In

Chapter One: Moving In  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I only own Jessica Baker and Oreo. Mandy Swilden and Rose Granger belong to two of my friends.  
  
Jessica Baker sat on the front walk of number 5 Privet Drive. She blew a few hairs away from her face. Her auburn hair had already given her enough trouble.  
  
Jessica looked up at the two-story house. Jessica and her family had moved in about a week ago. She was so angry when her mum had told her they were moving. She hadn't wanted to leave France or anything.  
  
Carla Baker, Jessica's mother, had gotten a new job as a Ministry worker. Carla was a witch, as was Jessica. She got up from her spot on the stone patio and slowly walked to the tree. So far she hadn't met anyone. Unless you counted Dudley Dursley and his horrible family.  
  
' This move sucks. ' Jessica thought grabbing the branch of the tree. Not only did she have to leave France, but she had to leave Beauxbatons as well. She would be transferring to Hogwarts. ' Well at least there's only a fortnight before school. ' With that cheerful thought.  
  
Jessica put her foot in a small hole and began hoisting herself up. She didn't scream when someone tapped her on the shoulder, but she did fall to the ground. When she looked up, Jessica saw a boy with messy black hair and bottle green eyes looking down at her.  
  
" Ow. " she muttered.  
  
" Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay? " he asked obviously concerned.  
  
" I'm fine. Just trying to climb the tree, " she answered, " I'm Jessica Baker. " she politely extended her hand.  
  
" I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Why were you climbing the tree? " he asked, pushing his glasses up.  
  
Jessica sighed and sat down on the grass underneath the tree. Harry Potter. the name. Was he the boy that survived you-know-who? Even though it was extremely warm (after all she was wearing a tank top) she shivered.  
  
" To think. " she answered thoughtfully. Harry sat down beside her. ' He seems nice enough. Maybe I'll make a friend. That way mum will stay off my back. ' Jessica thought pulling up a few blades of grass.  
  
" So you think best in trees? " Harry asked casually. The front door opened. Jessica and Harry both turned to see who it was. Jessica felt a sigh of relief. It was only Carla.  
  
" Hey hon, listen. I need to the to the store to pick up a few things. Can you behave while I'm gone? " Carla asked digging through her purse.  
  
" Yeah. Hey mum, this is Harry Potter. " Jessica said. Carla looked at the two of them. She tried not to look too stunned.  
  
" Hello Harry. " Carla said cheerfully.  
  
" Hullo. I live over there, " Harry said pointing to the house next door, " with my Aunt and Uncle. "  
  
" Okay. I'll go over there later and maybe we can have tea or something. I'm off and behave. " Carla said shooting a dark look in Jessica's direction.  
  
" Don't worry. I won't blow the house up or rob a Starbucks or something crazy like that. " Jessica muttered casually. Carla gave another smile and left.  
  
Harry smiled again and leaned against the rough bark of the tree. " She was nice, " he said, " A lot better than my Aunt and Uncle. " Jessica noted the bitterness in his voice.  
  
" She's cool. So you live with your Aunt and Uncle, huh? Then I take it Dudley is your cousin? " Jessica asked. Her amethyst colored eyes locked on Harry's.  
  
" Yeah, they spoil him rotten. Your eyes are interesting. You live with your mum? "  
  
" Thanks. I get that compliment a lot. Don't know where I inherited them. And yes, it's just me and my mum. Always has been. "  
  
" If you don't mind me asking where's you dad? " Harry inquired.  
  
" He disappeared when I was little, " Harry noticed that Jessica spoke in a quieter tone, " I had an older brother too. But he went with my dad. So, what's your story. " Jessica said going back to her normal perky self.  
  
" Oh. " Harry said. What was he going to say? " They were killed. "  
  
" Sorry. " Jessica whispered. Her eyes had fallen to her shoes.  
  
" It's okay. When did you move here? And where from? " Harry asked changing the subject.  
  
" We moved here a week ago from France. " Jessica said. She knew Harry would be someone to talk to. And if he wasn't "the" Harry Potter. She would have her mum give him the letters.  
  
" France, wow! Was it nice there? Do you know French? " " I know a little French. Enough to start a conversation. It was nice there. Wanna come inside and get something to drink. " Jessica asked fanning herself.  
  
" Sure, well, I can't be too long. I've got stuff to do. " Harry replied, getting up.  
  
" It won't take long. I still have some unpacking to do anyway. " Jessica pulled herself to her feet.  
  
Both of them walked inside the house. Jessica lead Harry through a maze of boxes and rooms before they reached the kitchen. To Harry's face amazement it was set up, for the most part. Seeing the look on Harry's face, Jessica grabbed a pitcher of Kool-Aid out of the refrigerator and said, " Mum likes the kitchen best. It's the only room she'll actually take time to set up. "  
  
" It's nice. Hey Jessica, " Harry said accepting the glass of Kool-Aid that Jessica handed him.  
  
" Jess. I prefer to be called Jess. " She said, sipping her own glass.  
  
" Okay Jess, I noticed that you had a British accent. Aren't you French? "  
  
" Oh no! Mum and the man I have to call my father grew up in Britain and mum moved us to France when he left. I grew up there but I'm British. " She replied.  
  
" HARRY! " Jessica and Harry both jumped as they heard Harry's name shouted. The kitchen window was opened, which was how they heard his name being shouted.  
  
" That'll be my relatives. I'd better go. See you tomorrow? " He called almost out the door.  
  
" Yeah. Bye! " Jessica called back. When she heard the front door shut, she sighed. Glad to have a new friend.  
  
Authors Note: Hi! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Quickie; No! Harry and Jessica will not have a relationship! Jessica likes ***! The stars are not the numbers of letters in his name. Just try to figure it out. And Harry likes Hermione. even though I'm more of a Ginny/Harry shipper. Please review! Any flames will be used to launch my rocket. Heeheehee! 


	2. The Invite

Chapter Two: The Invite  
  
Shout outs: To my loyal 'homies' in Ye Olde Geo Clubbe! To Megan H, Mandy, and Gerred my bestest friends. And to all the Homoscouts of America, especially to troupe 69. I am forever the Girl Scout. And to Kyle R. who, without him, I wouldn't be so obsessive! Also to my computer, for being my best BETA reader!  
  
Over the course of the next few days Jessica and Harry found they had more in common then they'd thought. Harry found time to go visit and help unpack. Jessica had found ways to sneak out of the house during the night and ways to get into Harry's room.  
  
Carla had caught her once, well almost. It was on the fourth day that they'd been there when Harry discovered a flaw.  
  
" My Aunt and Uncle are taking my cousin to the Bahamas for the rest of the summer. I have to go stay with my Aunt Marge. " Harry said sighing. Jessica patted his back sympathetically, she'd heard all about Aunt Marge.  
  
" I've got an idea! You could stay with us. " Jessica said brightly.  
  
" That'd be cool! And we can go to Diagon Alley together. "  
  
Harry found out Jessica was transferring and she'd found out who Harry was exactly. That meant she was safe to tell Harry that she was a witch.  
  
Both Harry and Jessica rushed downstairs. Carla was in the kitchen making spaghetti. She turned to greet the two of them.  
  
" What are you two up to? Harry, dear, would you like to stay for dinner? " she asked stirring the simmering sauce.  
  
" Sure! " Harry said happily. Jessica elbowed him in the ribs. He gave her a look of indignation.  
  
" Mum, Harry's Aunt and Uncle are taking Dudley, " here Jessica gave a small, but not unnoticed shudder, " to the Bahamas and Harry will have to go to his Aunt Marge's! Can he stay with us? Please? " Jessica said with a pleading glance at her mother.  
  
Carla stared at the two 15 year olds. She considered it. They could put him in the spare bedroom. Take him to Diagon Alley and watch over him as Dumbledore instructed her to do. She sighed and nodded her head.  
  
" Alright he can stay with us. When are they leaving? If you want we can talk to them tonight. That way we can make out trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow. "  
  
Jessica smiled at her mother and Carla couldn't help but smile back.  
  
" They're leaving tomorrow as well. Can we go talk to them now? Can I stay tonight too? " Harry asked eagerly. He didn't want to be a burden, but the thought of getting away from the Dursley's even hours earlier thoroughly overjoyed him.  
  
Again Carla smiled. She was reminded of James Potter whenever she looked at Harry. She had grown up with James. Lived next door to him and had even been Lily's Matron of Honor. Jessica even looked like Carla had. A little more like her father, but she was definitely her child. 'Funny,' Carla thought, 'How many memories children can bring back.' Harry and Jessica were whispering when Carla turned to them.  
  
" Let's go then. " Carla said beckoning for both children to follow her. They walked promptly behind her as the three walked across the lawn to number 4 Privet Drive. It was Jessica who rang the doorbell. Vernon Dursley answered the door and he gave Harry a dirty look.  
  
" What's he done this time? " Vernon asked not even trying to keep the anger out of his voice.  
  
Carla looked startled but didn't say anything about it. " Nothing, actually I'd like to talk about something. " Carla said.  
  
" Come in. " Vernon said, stepping aside. They followed him into the living room and seated themselves. Even though Jessica didn't like the Dursley's she had to admit that their furniture was comfortable.  
  
" What do you need to talk about? "  
  
" I'd like to know if maybe, Harry could stay with us for the remainder of the summer. He wouldn't be a burden at all and Jessica would enjoy his company. He could leave as soon as tonight if you'd like. "  
  
For the second time in this chapter someone considered something. Vernon wouldn't have to burden Marge and they could go on their vacation worry- free. He studied this strange woman and her daughter for a moment.  
  
" Go get your things boy. " he snapped. Harry and Jessica both ran up the stairs to Harry's room. They came back down with Harry's trunk and the cage containing Hedwig, the snowy owl.  
  
Carla took Harry's trunk and they left. Harry began to feel better and thought, as they talked and laughed over dinner and while lying in the comfortable guest bed, life was extremely good. 


	3. Pancakes and Cho Chang

Chapter Three: Pancakes and Cho Chang  
  
Jessica woke up the next morning and rushed into Harry's room to wake him up. She slowly opened his door and stifled a giggle when she heard Harry mutter, " Oh Cho, you're beautiful. "  
  
Jessica shook Harry awake. He looked at her and shoved her off the edge of the bed she'd been sitting on. There was a loud 'thump' as she landed on the floor.  
  
" Why'd you wake me up? " Harry asked grabbing his glasses off of the nightstand.  
  
" Who's Cho? " she asked curiously. Harry looked at her.  
  
" Where'd you hear that name? " he asked turning red.  
  
" You said it while you were asleep. " Jessica responded a large grin plastered on her face.  
  
Harry rolled out of bed, kicked Jessica out of the room, and began to get dressed. When he opened the door Jessica was standing there fully dressed. They walked downstairs talking about Cho Chang.  
  
Carla heard them before they entered the kitchen. Jessica was broken up into a fit of giggles. Harry looked at her as though Jessica were some demon.  
  
" 'Oh Cho, you're so beautiful.' " Jessica said laughing  
  
" Laugh it up. Wait until I get something on you! " Harry said feeling quite flustered. He thought of Ron and Hermione, and how Ron had laughed when Harry had asked Cho to the Yule Ball.  
  
The Weasleys were spending their summer in Romania with Charlie. The Grangers were vacationing in France again. Harry was sure neither of them would be back until a few days before school started. 'But I could be wrong,' he reminded himself. Harry had told Jessica about them and she had said (Harry noticed in a very casual tone) they both sounded interesting.  
  
When they reached the kitchen Harry and Jessica found a stack of pancakes awaiting them. Also were two glasses of Orange Juice. Carla was putting dishes away when the two of them began to eat.  
  
" You two better hurry. We've got loads of shopping to do. Harry do you have your list? And your Gringotts key? " Carla asked, shutting a cupboard.  
  
" Yes. " Harry mumbled. He took a few pancakes off the stack. Carla turned her glance to her daughter.  
  
" Do you have yours? " She asked. Jessica grinned sheepishly and pulled it from her back pocket. " Good. "  
  
Harry finished his last pancake and put his plate, cup, and fork in the sink. Jessica followed glancing at her list. She'd decided to take Divination and Care of Magical Creatures. Those had sounded fun to her, but Harry had told her the Divination teacher was a nutter butter.  
  
" Harry you've traveled by Floo Powder before, haven't you? " Jessica asked joining him and her mum.  
  
" Yeah. " Harry said stepping over a picture on the floor. He quite well remembered the time he'd gone to Diagon Alley and ended up somewhere he swore he'd never go again. Knockturn Alley.  
  
Jessica looked at him curiously. 'He's too easy to read. Too obvious. He just puts his thoughts out there.' She thought watching Harry nervously grab the Floo powder and throw it into the fire. He said "Diagon Alley" and was gone in a flash of green fire.  
  
Carla glanced at Jessica. " Stay with Harry and don't go into Knockturn Alley or anywhere near there. Meet me at Flourish and Blotts in half an hour.  
  
" I promise I'll behave. I promise. " Jessica muttered.  
  
Jessica grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fire. She stepped in the green flames, closed her eyes, and muttered "Diagon Alley."  
  
When she opened her eyes again she found herself in the dim light of the Leaky Cauldron. She quickly sought out Harry and they made their way through the brick wall into the busy streets of Diagon Alley. Wondering what suprises awaited them.  
  
((Author's Note: I know this chapter is short, but chapter five is shorter. Just to let you all know I have the first twenty chapters done. Heeheehee. I'm so funny sometimes. This might be the first story I finish. That isn't for school! In the next chapter we meet two new characters and then we're off to Hogwarts. Whoosh!)) 


End file.
